Unconcealed darkness
by strikelight angel
Summary: Tragedies! Carrying the seeds of darkness within him, he finds that these are the constitutions that line up his vision and world. In a mind so fill with despair, will Lacus Clyne be able to carve out a path of light in his heart?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its affliates.

**A/N:** This is my second attempt on a Gundam Seed fic. Hope you enjoy it as well.

**Summary: **Blood! Tragedies! Carrying the seeds of darkness within him, he finds that these are the constitutions that line up his vision and world. In a mind so fill with despair, will Lacus Clyne be able to carve out a path of light in his heart? Side story to my other fic, **Transition of Feelings. **If you'd like to read it, the link's in my bio.

**Unconcealed Darkness**

The sky was gradually turning on a darker shade, transforming the ethereal vast blue above into an imposing shade of darkness. At the same time, the puffy white clouds, which previously occupied the atmosphere were now gone, replaced by the seemingly impenetrable dark gray ones. The world seemed all too ready to be engulfed by the invading darkness.

Long streaks of white-hot lightning tore through the firmament occasionally, decorating the dull gray clouds with temporary brightness. A fierce storm was raging across the blackened sky above the so-called deserted island, shattering the protective blanket of tranquility with conventional roar from the god of Jupiter, which complemented the slender bursts of light. The air was vibrating with anticipation. And nature was professing its wrath.

Right below the rage of Mother Nature, desperate battles were being fought with unspoken anger, as well as sheer intensity, with both sides showing no indication of relenting or conceding. The outcome of the battle was undoubtedly important, as it would finally put an end to the lengthening fight. But it was more on the matter of emotions and survival. Some fought to survive and to protect themselves while some fought to exert revenge over lost friends. To win was everything. Repercussions came in second.

Lightning struck anew, illuminating the outline of two mobile suits, locked in a battle far more intense than any other, both clearly unaffected by the varying surrounding. The sound of metal colliding against metal could be heard amid the thunder, as the occupants of both machines struggled to destroy the other. To a mere onlooker, it'd look as though the two were mortal enemies, never expecting them to be once best friends.

And Kira Yamato couldn't believe he was fighting such a brutal battle with Athrun. The tension was so thick that you could almost cut it with a knife, and Kira could felt his friend's compelling anger towards him. Pain seared his heart, as he wondered how could this have happened to them.

"_Kira, you murdered Nicol!!!!!"_

The pain in Athrun's voice was tangible, and he sounded as though he had been pushed too far to the edge. Kira didn't know what to say, for he never meant to kill his friend. Aegis's assaults intensified as it pressed down upon him, while Kira tried his best to resist the onslaught of attacks while countering with some of his own. Suddenly, out of the corner of his amethyst orbs, Kira saw something that made his heart jumped, right into his throat. A skygrasper! He could just discern Tolle's face from his position. Panic began to assail his mind.

"_No!! Tolle, go away!"_ he screamed.

_**(Time elapses)**_

Darkness descended. That's all that filled his vision at the moment. Unwavering darkness. There was nothing for him to hang on to. He felt particularly weak and cold, and no longer able perceive anything. His senses were completely numb, like he had been cascaded in a block of ice. Is he dying?

And in the midst of the darkness and his weakened state, his heart told him it's time to reflect upon what had happened so far. Strangely, though he couldn't exactly remember what had transpired, his attempt at trying sent a rippling pain slicing through his heart. It hurt a lot. It didn't seem to be something worth remembering. Maybe, maybe he should just forget about it after all.

_KIRA!!_

Someone was calling out to him gently. A girl. Though he couldn't see, he recognized the urgency residing in the voice. While it sounded curiously firm, it was delicate and familiar as well. She wanted to wake him up from the imposing darkness, and he wanted to reach for that intriguing voice he once heard somewhere. He was sure that light would accompany such scenic and exquisite voice, and once he reached it, it would lift the oppressing darkness dominating his surrounding. But his heart stubbornly refused to let him, not until he confronted the reality and his inner pain. And the voice was now gone. There was no hope now. He wanted to cry right then, unable to touch that alluring voice. He was imprisoned by his own fears.

------

He remembered now. The brutal battle with his best friend. Those agonizing moments. How he had set his heart and mind to kill him and vice versa. He saw the pair of gorgeous emerald green, once clear and innocent but now tainted reluctantly with black pain and hate. They were matched by his own soulful amethyst orb, overflowing with unconcealed darkness and anger. Darkness he could not control. He wished it had not come to this. However, he remembered the final moment when Athrun was so set on killing him that he self-destructed Aegis to take him with it. A violent, searing pain once again tore its way through him, causing him to gasp.

Despite the overwhelming darkness around him, he could still see images of his friends, some of them smiling like before, but those smiles soon melted into tears. Kira silently wondered if they were crying for him. Maybe. Deep down, he knew that his life would never return to how it used to be before this war broke out. Merely thinking about it made everything so real, like it was all set in stone. Realizing that he might never see them smile again, or hear their cheery voice, he felt the full weight of the cruel truth pressed down upon him, leaving a profound effect on him. Tears stung his eyes and worked its way out. A sob tore itself from his throat.

------------------

Despite his despair, Kira still felt there's a ray of hope somewhere. And right on cue, the beautiful voice once again sounded in his ears. The urgencies in the voice doubled, not willing to give up on him. And for the first time, in the voice, he could sense profound love and passion, something which he thought were lost forever in this senseless war. His heart longed to hold the girl close.

_Kira!!_

The voice, Kira wanted to touch it this time. With every little bit of strength left in him, he tried pulling himself away from the pool of darkness in his world, and crossed over it to reach the light he had foreseen earlier. Inexplicably, he felt a strange affinity and correlation with the person calling out to him. The bond was tenuous but it was created with mutual trust, and Kira knew it would build and strengthen in time to come.

Then, he saw it. And his heart soared with unspoken joy. Slowly, a sliver of brilliant light filtered through the darkness and filled his range of vision, nearly blinding him. But he didn't care. He just wanted to bask under its beauty and warm. Then something else came into view. A flash of pink, no he saw lots of pink, followed by a blurred feature. But Kira needed not a perfect vision to tell who the girl is now. He had always known her deep down in his heart, her name sang softly in his ear.

And a mechanical voice chanting '_Haro! Haro!'_ was enough to confirm it.

----------------------------------

That's all Please read and review. Constructive criticisms and feedbacks are most appreciated.

Ja


	2. Unspoken Desires

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its affiliates.

**A/N:** Well, at first I meant to make this fic a one-shot but due to several requests, I decided to add another few chapters. This chapter contained more Lacus/Kira. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 **

**Unspoken Desires**

It was a gorgeous day to be outside, for the cool weather allowed various activities to take place undeterred. The horizon separated two massive worlds. Above, puffy white clouds smeared the clear shade of cerulean blue, which was in stark contrast to the impenetrable dark gray during when a vicious storm hit a few days ago. The sun shone brilliantly behind the clouds, giving off its dazzling blessed rays to sustain the life cycle on the huge colony, which in turn supported the lives of millions of coordinators.

Under the vast blue sky, a frail looking figure leaned against the railing of a balcony, with both his elbows rested on top of the well-polished banister. The figure gazed listless out over the ocean behind the Clyne mansion, a soft look of peace encompassed his visage. And below the horizon line, the water rippled in the gentle breeze, adding a touch of life to the otherwise inanimate ocean. A flock of pure white doves flew over the sea and into the horizon. Sunlight streaked beneath the surface of the water, transforming the liquid into a translucent shade of bright blue.

The salty breeze caressed his face tenderly and ruffled his already messy brown hair, while leaving a tingling sensation on his lips. The pure beauty touched Kira's heart and it told strongly that this was where he truly belonged, his world. This was where he would always be ensured a rightful place in the community, with no discrimination. The thought evoked a strange longing inside him.

However, he realized that no matter how exquisite these things were they lacked certain level of originality, as they were all man-made. Naturals were jealous of such abilities, of things that they could not achieve and thus could never accept coordinators like him. It led to needless but ugly conflicts, and inadvertently, an all-out war.

His amethyst eyes dimmed slightly as he thought of his 'natural' friends. He missed them, despite finding peace and serenity here in this place. All the time, they never cared about their differences, and therefore had never taken him for granted. He couldn't help but missed that feeling desperately.

_Tolle……………_

The mere thought of his dead friend sent an agonizing pain rippling through his heart, the weight of the cruel fact pressed down upon him. Tolle was brutally killed in front of his eyes and he was powerless to save him. He gasped aloud and almost doubled up, struggling against the familiar urge to cry. He had promised himself that he'd stop crying. But the thought of Tolle led inexorably to his killer. And this time, he could no longer suppress the tears that were already blurring his vision. The gorgeous amethyst orbs sparkled with transparent liquid. As the clear droplets spilled down his cheeks, a sob tore itself mercilessly from his throat. His hands clutched the railing tightly to steady himself but the tears continued to fall.

_Athrun……………… _

_Why…_

Before he could dwell on it any longer, a hand covered itself securely atop his. A glimmer of pink caught his eye, and he found himself looking into a pair of amazing azure blue, clear and translucent as the afternoon sky itself. Lacus Clyne smiled sadly at him, raising another hand to wipe away his tears. The hands that had been nursing his injuries, which had catered to him since he was brought here. The cool breeze took her pink hair with it as it blew past them, and to Kira, it made her looked exactly like an angel. For some reason, his heart ached with longing as he let his face sank into her soft and loving touch. And he realized that he missed her as well, even though she had only been away from him for a brief moment. He couldn't precisely define what he missed about her; maybe it was her mere presence, which had never failed to comfort him. It was a small release from what he had gone through.

"You must be thirsty", she said lightly in her eloquent voice, as she approached a table and returned with a cup of tea. Kira took the cup from her, which smelled like nature itself and took a sip.

"Thanks, I 'm a lot better now", he said and smiled genuinely back at her. "Also, thanks for taking care of me all this time".

They stood there in silent for a long time, both seemingly lost for words. Still, the silence was neither strained nor uncomfortable, it was as if words are just…unneeded. However, after a few moments, Lacus gazed into his amethyst orbs; her visage intent and yet stunningly gorgeous, complimented by her light pink hair. Kira noticed there was something strange and inexplicable about her feature and character. Outwardly, she always appeared gentle and frail to him, yet ironically she looked tough and strong at the same time. He found her touch tender, caring, yet it felt strangely intense and passionate too. Her voice was delicate and smooth but there was an unwavering and forceful note in it, and she always spoke with volume. Kira had no doubt that deep down, she was a much stronger person than he would ever be, even if she didn't fight in battles, but she had proven to be able to influence them.

"Kira", she began, and as usual, her voice was delicate but firm "I know you must be feeling very terrible now. Grieve and pain is tearing at you from deep down, and I can see your eyes shining with both confusion and fear. It must be hard to see your friends die, and worse to fight a live and death battle with your very own best friend. You're starting to doubt your own ability and also your sense of judgments. However, if you continue to dwell in past events and tragedies, you'll never be able to move on and soon, you'll lose sight of what you're fighting for".

Kira beheld the girl in front of her in rapt wonder. The sun was gradually falling in the west horizon now, casting the sky in various shades of red, orange and gold. Lacus turned her gaze out onto the translucent water, her face sparkled with determination. The water shimmered like sparkling diamonds, reflecting every detail of the obvious change in the sky color.

Lacus continued, "Still, I don't mean that you have to forget your friends and those that you once held dear. You should always keep your memories of them in your heart but you must learn to move on as well. Only then you'll be able to protect the rest of those you cared about".

After saying that, her face retained the usual serene smile that she always wore, as though it was never gone in the first place. Straightening her cerulean dress, she took the cup from Kira and proceeded to leave him in peace. However, Kira felt a sudden, unfathomable urge to hold her back, to tell her something. He could not erase the strange reluctance from his heart as he watched her go.

_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you_

_During that time, your smile has faded away_

_Now that time has passed_

_But nothing has changed between us_

_If only you realize…_

Moving seemingly without even his consent, his hand reached out steadily and held her shoulder. Surprise flitted briefly across her face, as, without warning, Kira pulled her into an embrace from behind. The sudden movement and contact caused her to drop the cup that she was holding precariously, and it crashed onto the ground. Still, the sound brought by the collision was immediately devoured by the sound of the waves breaking over the shore below. Kira continued to hold her by the waist from behind and Lacus found herself reveled in his ethereal touch. Their shadows shimmered otherworldly under the setting sun.

Kira buried his face into her pure pink hair and breathed in the lovely mixed flowering scent, and closed his eyes in realization. _He loved her_. It was an undeniable fact. True, he cared a lot about Fllay as well; still he didn't know if he could define their relationship to be of love. He wanted to protect Fllay, to keep her from getting hurt, but is it because he _loved_ her? Or is it merely because he wished to lessen his guilt? He felt, at some level, exhausted with his relationship with Fllay, for it seemed to take a lot out of him. Quite on the contrary, Lacus never seemed to need his protection at all, nor does she need anyone else's. The complexity of the relationship he had with Fllay was lost during when he's with her, making him feel strangely unperturbed and peaceful. In fact, he knew she was the one protecting him, in a certain way.

_I'm drowning _

_In this never ending dream _

_Hold me tight _

_And don't let go _

_I__'m still waiting for the day…_

Gently, with little exertion, he spun her around to face him. Lacus continued to smile to him; he wondered why she was forever smiling to him. Closing his eyes, he bent down gradually, closing the intervening space between them, and finally his lips found hers. He pressed them against hers and she responded to him, just like she always did. He felt her hands rested themselves on his back and held him tighter. He deepened the kiss, trying as though to merge himself with the wonder that surround the singer. After a while, he pulled away slowly and found himself staring into those eyes again, and this time, it was as though there were stars dancing inside them.

_To the place where stars fall,_

_I want my thoughts and feelings to reach you_

_Know that I shall always be by your side_

_Always…_

He continued to hold her, and for the first time, he wished those moments would become eternity. For the first time…he remembered nothing else…

Nothing at all.

_If only I could just wait_

_For a beautiful dawn_

_With only you by my side_

Under this silent night…

Well, that's all for this chapter. I know it's rather short, but it took me quite some time to finish it. So please **R&R.** All feedbacks are welcomed, and constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

_Those lines in Italics are partly taken from the song Silent Night (From Though I add my own as well._


End file.
